


Can’t Fight This Feeling

by whenthenightfalls224



Category: Rock of Ages (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arsenal - Freeform, Broadway Musical, M/M, Musical, Rock of ages - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenthenightfalls224/pseuds/whenthenightfalls224
Summary: Rock of Ages focuses on Drew and Sherrie. This is what happened behind the story between Dennis and Lonny. It’s based upon the musical Rock of Ages. After all, we all know what happened after Can’t Fight This Feeling!





	Can’t Fight This Feeling

When Lonny first came to the Bourbon Room, all he was looking for was a stable job with good pay. He had just moved to Los Angeles, and the Sunset Strip was the best place to get a drink and see a show. The Bourbon Room was famous for that- and after all, what did he have to lose? 

So when he came into the bar for the first time, seven years ago, and saw a new, but amazing, band Arsenal playing on the small stage, he knew he was in the right place. The next day, Lonny came back to the bar to see if they were hiring. He was ecstatic to learn they were- and then he met the boss of the place. His name was Dennis, and well, even from the first time Lonny saw him he liked him. 

And here he was, seven years later, unable to get over his crush on his boss. Over the years, he and Dennis had become good friends. Now Lonny was the manager of the Bourbon Room, and well, he did love his job. The place, the music, Dennis… he never wanted it to change. Actually, he wished one thing would change. He wanted something more with Dennis, but he couldn’t act on it. They were such good friends, and Lonny couldn’t afford to lose Dennis. Better him be a friend than nothing, Lonny reasoned. 

Lonny drifted out of his thoughts to see the barback sitting around talking to a girl instead of doing his job. He told walked over. 

“Drew. Go clean the bathroom.” 

Drew unhappily looked up. 

“Yeah, sorry. Hey Lonny, can we maybe hook up Sherrie with a job? She just moved here and…”

“Yeah well, I don’t know. I’ll ask Dennis,” said Lonny, and he started to walk to Dennis’s office.

Just as he was about to walk in, the door burst open and a girl walked out, and ignored him as she walked back to the rest of the bar. Lonny felt like he couldn’t breathe, he knew Dennis didn’t like him back, but he just felt sick seeing that girl. He slammed the door to the office, and left the bar, going back to his apartment. He felt like crap. He decided on just drinking beer until he fell asleep. 

At the Bourbon Room, Drew noticed Lonny had left the bar. When Dennis finally came back to the bar to oversee things, he asked if Sherrie could get job, and was pleased she could. Dennis wasn’t really paying attention- he saw Lonny leave earlier and wondered if maybe, he could have been mad about the girl in his office. Justice was a new business partner of his. She ran a gentleman’s club on the Sunset Strip, and he had some questions for her. 

Dennis’s thoughts were interrupted when the mayor walked in with a woman and what looked to be her teenage son. They walked up to him. 

“Your bar is being seized. It’s economic redevelopment,” the mayor said, and gestures to the people beside him, “they’re here to make this city better.”

“WHAT?!” Dennis could not believe this. He doesn’t know where Lonny went, and now something that might even be worse than that, he had to close his bar?!

“Tomorrow is your last day here. Better make it count,” laughed the woman beside the mayor, in a German accent. Her son looked vaguely sad and nervous at this. Then all three of them turned and left the bar. 

Dennis couldn’t believe he had to close his bar.. and for what, economic redevelopment? This city was built on rock and roll, how could the mayor do this to him?

He looked around, at the dirty walls and stage of the bar, to the drunk people and rockers on the stage. Then he thought of something. He went behind the bar to get his phone, and tried to remember the number of someone he hadn’t talked to in ages. He remembered seeing in the paper a few days ago that the band Arsenal had broken up, and where did Arsenal get its start? It was right here, at the Bourbon Room.

Dennis remembered the number and typed it in, then held the phone to his ear. “Hey, Stacee Jaxx!”

“Who’s this?” Stacee responded. 

“Denbo!” When he got no response, Dennis sighed. “It’s Dennis. Dennis Dupree. I hear you’re going to a solo artist. And you know, I was thinking, how cool would it be if your last show was at the place where you got your start!”

“Yeah, sounds cool and all, but I’ve already got something booked-“

“And we’d put your name above the band! Come on Stacee- remember the hotel and the baby llama…”

“I’ll do it.” Stacee said quickly. 

Dennis hung up, and grinned. If this wasn’t going to generate an adequate amount for the mayor to keep the bar open, he didn’t know what was. Now, he had more important things to do, he wanted to check on Lonny. He told Drew he was leaving, and left him in charge while he was gone. 

Getting in his out of date car, which, of course, was black, he drove to Lonny’s apartment. He climbed the stairs and came up to his door, and knocked on it. “Lonny?” He said, loudly. The door opened slowly, and Lonny was there- looking very drunk. 

“Dennis,” he said, in a very slurred voice. 

Dennis sighed, and walked into Lonny’s messy apartment, closing the door behind them. He didn’t come here often, but Lonny had seemed so upset when he had left earlier, and of course, he was glad he was here now. 

“Alright Lonny… here,” he said, gently picking up Lonny and carrying him into his bedroom. As soon as Dennis laid him down, he fell asleep, and Dennis sighed. Lonny always was so tired when he was drunk. He pulled the blankets over Lonny and couldn’t help himself from sitting next to him. He played with his hair, and just looked at him. Lonny looked so adorable when he was asleep, and so peaceful. He liked Lonny, more than than he should, probably. There was no point pursuing it, of course, Lonny was smart and was so helpful to the Bourbon Room. Even if it might not be there for much longer, Lonny was a good friend. So, he just sat there for awhile, playing with Lonny’s hair and wishing things were different. 

He went back to the bar later, and fell asleep in his office early in the morning. For those who worked at the bar, being nocturnal was a bit of necessity. He only woke up when the door slammed open, and he saw Drew standing there. 

“Dennis! Hey, Arsenal just got here, I thought you’d want to know.” 

Dennis rubbed his eyes, it was already time to get ready for tonight. He didn’t know if he could save the bar, but he would sure as hell try. He threw on a different leather jacket and walked out to the rest of the bar. Arsenal was there, and a reporter from some new source. And there was Lonny, sitting on a stool at the bar, looking confused. 

Dennis walked over to him. “Hey Lonny, what’s up?”

Lonny gestured to Arsenal, “I didn’t know they were coming, what’s going on, Dennis?” 

“Yeah, well, last night the mayor came here, and he said that the bar wasn’t generating an adequate tax revenue, and we might have to give it up.” 

“What?!” Said Lonny, quickly looking over to Dennis. 

“I asked Arsenal to perform their last show here. If it doesn’t make enough money, well, the mayors coming back tomorrow.”

Lonny looked devastated. “Dennis! We worked so hard…” 

Dennis just looked at him and put his arm over his shoulder. Suddenly, the door to the bar burst open. Stacee Jaxx walked in, to the disgust of his old band mates. 

The news reporter rushed over to him, hoping to get a quote before the bar opened to everyone. Dennis sighed and got up to find Drew so he could open the bar to the public. 

In a just a few minutes, the place was packed and Stacee was screaming his band’s old hit into the mic: Wanted Dead Or Alive. Dennis and Lonny were busy for awhile, keeping an eye on the staff, and making sure Drew and Sherrie didn’t just spend all their time talking to each other. 

Lonny saw Dennis by the entrance to his office, and saw this as his chance to apologize for last night. He walked over to him. 

“Let’s go into my office, it’s loud out here,” Said Dennis, stepping closer to Lonny so he could hear him. 

They both walked into the office. “Hey, sorry for last night,” Lonny said, not wanting to make an excuse and not sure he could anyway, after all, he thinks he remembers Dennis coming over to his apartment. Of course, that could have just been a dream or something, as he doubted Dennis would actually do that. 

“Yeah, I saw you left when I finished my meeting with Justice- she, well, she was a business partner. She owns the Venus-A-Go-Go Club,” Dennis carefully explained, watching Lonny. 

Lonny tried not to show his relief that that was all that happened. “Oh- okay.. well, I’m sorry about leaving!” He rushed out, and back into the bar. 

Dennis felt really confused. He liked Lonny so much and the way he was acting, it made him want to say something to Lonny even more. 

He heard the music momentarily stop outside, and walked out to see what was going on. Stacee Jaxx was passed out on the ground, obviously from one too many drinks. Dennis couldn’t believe who he saw on stage.

Drew was finishing the song Stacee had been singing. He belted ‘Cum On Feel The Noize’ into the mic, and Dennis had to admit, he wasn’t even that bad. Drew finished the song, and after a huge applause from the crowd, he turned to look at Dennis. “Thank you Los Angeles! By the way Dennis, I quit!” He jumped off the stage, and both him and Sherrie left the bar, with most of the customers following them. 

Lonny looked at Dennis. They both knew that this was a disaster. There was no way they could save the bar now. Dennis walked into his office, after all, it was possible it would never spend another night there. 

Lonny told the rest of the staff to clean up the bar and then they could leave, and he followed Dennis into his office. It was late, almost 4am. “Hey.” Said Dennis, who was sitting behind his desk. Lonny laid down next to him. 

“Well, looks like we failed,” said Lonny simply. 

Dennis looked at him. “I don’t know if I would put it like that exactly, but, yeah.” He laid down next to Lonny. He didn’t know what they would do tomorrow, but he did know that right now that Lonny was next to him, and for tonight at least, that was enough. 

Lonny had never slept in Dennis’s office, though he knew Dennis did it all the time. Then again, the Bourbon Room would be gone after tomorrow, so it was a great time for a first. Lonny looked at Dennis, wishing he could roll over and bury his head in his chest. But, he just sighed and tried to fall asleep. 

They both awoke the next day to sounds of construction. Jumping up, they rushed out of the office to the bar, where protesters and construction workers were gathered. The workers tried to get to the bar with their backhoes, and the woman who was with the mayor was there directing them. The protesters stood in front of the bar, holding signs. 

“Dennis! What’s happening!” Said Lonny. 

“We’ve got to leave,” said Dennis, looking at the scene in front of them. The protesters marched around until the woman and the workers left, to get the police. 

“Right on!” Said Lonny to the protesters, he was almost happy all these people were willing to be here to save the Bourbon Room. Dennis and Lonny stood there, not sure what to do, as the protesters continued to stand there as police gathered. 

They glared at each other for a few minutes, before finally they rushed at each other, fighting, the police kicking and punching and the protesters trying to fight back. It looked as if they had been protesting for days, and they eventually gave out, all of them falling to the ground. 

Dennis and Lonny waited for the police to leave, then helped up the protesters, and thanked their leader, Anita, and the son of the woman directing this, who seemed to be Anita’s friend. 

“We appreciate this, but I don’t like seeing you guys getting hurt! Said Lonny. 

Dennis nodded. “You all look so tired, maybe you should just go home.”

“No way! Power to the proletariat, right guys?” Said Anita to the protesters, who were all either too tired or hurt to even answer. She sighed, and they all walked out of the bar. 

Dennis didn’t know what to do, and he walked back into his office. He wanted to the Bourbon Room to survive this, but after Stacee Jaxx and Arsenal’s complete failure, and Drew and Sherrie quitting, not to mention, he knew the mayor and the other woman would be back eventually. He doubted the other members of the staff would be back either. Protesters being seemed almost nice to him though, they all cared so much about the bar, they fought the police for it. He wished he could do something more. He sat behind his desk, thinking, trying to come up with any way out of this situation. 

Lonny sat on a table in the bar, holding something which reminded him of the good times here. This all seemed so hopeless. After all these years, he’d never gotten anywhere with Dennis, and now, he wouldn’t even work at a bar with him and be able to see him everyday. Everything good seemed to be gone, and he didn’t know what to do.

Dennis walked out of his office, and noticed Lonny sitting there. He looked sad, confused even, especially when he saw Lonny. 

“Lonny! What’re you doing with the Fogmaster 5000?”

“It’s ours. I thought you might.. I thought you might want something to remember me by!” He couldn’t stop himself from saying it, he didn’t want to leave. 

“Hey, you’ll be okay. You can get another job,” Dennis said, not wanting to assume Lonny meant anything more than than that. 

“No…” Lonny realized that if he had leave, he might at least say how he felt. He’d never see Dennis again anyway. “It’s not that. It’s just… it’s been seven years and everyday, I can’t stop thinking about you!”

Dennis turned around, surprised, and started to walk towards Lonny. 

Lonny continued, looking at the ground, “I couldn’t tell you sooner, I didn’t want to ruin what we have, it’s just, I guess I’ll have to leave soon and I just wanted you to know…” 

Dennis grabbed both of his hands and pulled him off the table. “I told myself I wouldn’t tell you, but Lonny, I have to say it now.” 

Lonny got up. “You mean?” He said quietly, wanting to believe what he’d heard, but not quite letting himself. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t say it a long time ago, because now the Bourbon Room is closing.” Dennis said, looking at Lonny. 

“Dennis-“ 

“Lonny-“ 

“I love you,” they both said at the same time, Lonny looking up at Dennis as Dennis held him. Dennis leaned down to kiss him, something both of them had wanted to do for too long. 

It went on for awhile, until Dennis led Lonny back into his office. 

Dennis pushed Lonny in then closed the door, and pushed Lonny up against the wall, holding his shoulders and kissing him. 

Lonny felt his pants getting tight as Dennis grinned against him. They got up from the wall, and both of them ended up on the ground. Dennis was on top on Lonny, and he pulled off his shirt, then his own. Dennis bit at Lonny’s neck, trying to leave hickies. 

Lonny moaned at this, jerking up towards Dennis. Dennis licked his neck and kissed him, then he quickly leaned up to a cabinet near his desk to get lube. It was bar after all, it’s not like it was ever far away. 

Dennis put his hand on Lonny’s chest to keep him down as he pulled off his pants. He stroked his cock a few times before pulling off his own pants. 

“Kneel,” he ordered Lonny quietly, who quickly turned over to do so. 

Dennis put some of the lube on his fingers and pushed two of his fingers into Lonny’s hole. 

He moaned, thrusting his hips backwards. Dennis added another finger and fucked him with it harder, both of him enjoying this. 

Dennis pulled out his fingers and wiped them on his cock, before pushing it in to Lonny. He groaned and grabbed hold of Lonny’s chest. He had never felt so good in his life. 

Lonny wished he hadn’t waited seven years for this- he’d wanted it since the moment they’d met, but at least it could finally happen now. Dennis thrust into Lonny, hard, causing him to shudder and moan beneath him. He sped up, and both of them were close. After all these years dreaming of this, they could barely hold back in this moment. 

Lonny came untouched, with Dennis coming inside him with a groan. Both of them collapsed on the floor, Dennis holding Lonny in his arms. 

“This is such a mess,” said Lonny. 

Dennis looked at him, and laughed. “Yes, it is.” Then both of them just laid there, Lonny wrapped in Dennis arms, for a long time. 

It wasn’t until late afternoon they finally went back out into the bar. It seemed they had at least a few more hours here thanks to the protesters earlier. 

The bar door opened, and Drew and Sherrie walked in. “Dennis! Lonny! The Bourbon Room isn’t going to close!”

“What?” Said Dennis, walking over to them. They all walked outside of the bar, and saw a the woman who had come in with the mayor there. Her name was Hilda apparently, and she was telling Anita that after her son didn’t want to talk to her, she decided to instead invest her money by helping the Sunset Strip instead of destroying it. 

Dennis and Lonny looked at each other, it finally seemed as if everything worked out. Drew, Sherrie, and both of them walked into the bar, to set everything back up and try to be ready to open tonight. Lonny told Sherrie to call the other staff and tell them what happened, as Dennis got out all the tables and tried to find everything he’d put away. 

A few hours later, the bar was open, and there was some last minute band they’d managed to get playing on the stage. The bar was packed with the protesters, who seemed very happy they’d managed to save it. The regulars were also there, and all of the old staff was back, waiting tables and serving drinks. 

Lonny walked over to stand with Dennis, who was watching everything. 

“Nothing could be better than this, huh?”

“Yeah.” Dennis responded, and they hugged each other, both so glad at this outcome. This really was paradise.


End file.
